Digital ink-jet printing is a printing technology rapidly developed in recent years, where data is processed and then ink is jetted for the purpose of printing.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of an ink-jet printing device in operation, where a print carrier 105 is driven by driving shafts 101 and 106 to move from left to right. Particularly the distance between the location where a color label sensor 102 is located and the location where a jet head 103 is located is referred to as a delay distance.
Starting from detection of a color label by the color label sensor 102 until the print carrier 105 moves over the delay distance, ink drops 104 are jetted from jet head 103 to form an image on the print carrier 105.
In the printing process, the distance between two color labels may be below the delay distance, in this case, when the color label sensor 102 detects the second one of the two color labels on the print carrier 105, the device is waiting for the first one of these two color labels to move over the delay distance without processing the detected second color label, thus resulting in an inferior print.